Many computing devices are operable with a mouse and keyboard. A keyboard is an input device for computing devices, containing an arrangement of keys, e.g., modeled after the arrangement of keys on a typewriter. The keyboard keys can be pressed to input data to the computing device. A mouse is a hand-operated electronic device that controls the coordinates of a cursor on the computing device screen, e.g., when moved around on a pad. The mouse can be clicked to input data to the computing device. The mouse and keyboard can be used independently or in conjunction with one another for these computing devices.
Other computing devices are operable with a touch screen. A touch screen is a display that is also an input device. A touch screen can include graphical elements that a user may select, e.g., by touching the graphical element, thereby enabling the user to interact with the computing device without the use of either a mouse or a keyboard.